Regalo de Navidad
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Sirius Black pasa, como siempre, las Navidades en casa de los Potter, pero este año es especial... Regalo para mi media OTP, LadyChocolateLover


**OTP:** _One True Pairing = MrsDarfoy + LadyChocolateLover_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Los maravillosos Merodeadores y todo lo que les rodea pertenece (desgraciadamente) a J.K. Rowling, todas las demás locuras son mías. _

_**AVISO:** Este fic es un regalo para mi OTP-amante-merodeadora favorita, _**LadyChocolateLover** _. Porque sí, porque ella es la fucking queen de los Merodeadores y, aunque se merece algo mil veces mejor que esto, tendrá que conformarse con este pequeño OS, porque yo no soy JK (¿aún?). ¡FELICIDADES, LOVE!_

 _P.D.: Sé que tu cumpleaños es mañana, pero como no puedo publicar, vengo con un regalo adelantado :)_

* * *

 **Regalo de Navidad**

Sirius Black llegó a las seis de la tarde a casa de los Potter, en el Valle de Godric. Era Nochebuena y, como cada año desde que Sirius se fugó de casa, el mayor de los Black estaba acostumbrado a pasar las Navidades con los Potter. Euphemia y Fleamont habían muerto, pero eso no impidió a su hijo y su nuera celebrar la Navidad. Con los tiempos oscuros que estaban viviendo, nunca estaba de más aprovechar los pequeños momentos de felicidad que ofrecía la vida.

Sirius cruzó el jardín y abrió la puerta de la casa, que nunca estaba cerrada con llave. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la dejó colgada en la percha de la entrada.

—¡El postre ha llegado! —gritó en tono jovial. Había comprado un delicioso pastel de chocolate y nueces.

—¡Déjalo en la cocina y vete! —respondió una voz.

Sirius entró en el salón y se dejó caer en el sofá, al lado de Lily.

—¡Evans, dile algo a tu marido! Podría mandarlo a Azkaban por esta agresión psicológica, ¿sabes?

—¿Y con quién saldrías a jugar? —intervino Remus, con una ceja enarcada. Él había llegado bastante más pronto. O, a decir verdad, había llegado a tiempo, porque Sirius tenía la asombrosa habilidad de llegar tarde a todos lados.

—Si no rectificas lo de Evans, James te clavará un asta en el culo —dijo la pelirroja, divertida.

—¡Es verdad! —corroboró James desde la cocina.

—Todo el mundo sabe que los perros corren más que los alces. Y tu marido se está volviendo viejo y ñoño. Mira que casarse… —Sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.

—Sirius está enfadado porque no le tiraste el ramo a él, Lily —dijo Remus, conteniendo la risa.

—Eso es cierto —admitió el moreno—. Tirárselo a ese aburrimiento que tienes por hermana fue un desperdicio.

—¡Oye, no te metas con Petunia!

—Hasta Remus dijo que era como un grano en el culo.

—¡Yo no dije nada! —se defendió este, aunque no sonó muy convincente.

—He oído ‹‹grano en el culo››, ¿estáis hablando de Petunia? —James apareció en aquel momento por la puerta, cargando con la cena: pavo relleno.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Fulminó a todos con la mirada, pero hasta Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Mira que yo no me meto con nadie, pero tu hermana es… —Intentó buscar una palabra amable para describirla, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna.

—¡Vale! —Lily se rindió—. Tenéis razón. Petunia es insoportable.

—Eso en sus mejores días —agregó Sirius, sentándose en la mesa.

—¿Tú qué sabes? ¡Pero si la conoces de un día!

—Merlín me libre de más encuentros —respondió él, fingiendo un escalofrío.

—Venga, sentaos todos. Si tengo que esperar un segundo más para cenar, os quedáis sin comida —amenazó James, que ya había empezado a cortar la carne.

—Por cierto —dijo Remus—. ¿Y Peter? —preguntó.

James se encogió de brazos.

—Dijo que tenía que hacer no-se-qué. Que nos veríamos para Año Nuevo.

—Este chico está muy raro últimamente —dijo Lily.

—Es Peter siendo Peter. No sé qué le veis de raro esta vez —Sirius zanjó la discusión con una sonrisa.

La cena trascurrió entre risas y discusiones amistosas, como siempre que los Merodeadores se juntaban, aunque solo fueran tres de ellos. Después de comer y alabar la tarta que había traído Sirius, se trasladaron al sofá.

—Bueno… —dijo James, mirando a su esposa.

—Bueno… —repitió ella, sonriendo sin motivo aparente.

—Remus, dales cuerda, creo que se han quedado atascados —dijo Sirius, mirando a la pareja con las cejas levantadas.

James lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Si no fueras un bocazas…

—Uno muy guapo, puedo permitírmelo —intervino Sirius.

—Si no fueras un bocazas —James ignoró a su mejor amigo—, nos dejarías decir que tenemos una noticia importante que contarte.

—Pobre Remus, cómo te ignoran. —Aunque puso cara de pena, el tono de Sirius era de ‹‹Jódete, a mí me quieren más››.

—Él ya lo sabe. Se lo hemos dicho antes de que llegaras. —Lily levantó un dedo, deteniendo la escena dramática que sabía que estaba a punto de hacer el moreno—. Como digas una sola palabra, te quedas sin saberlo.

—Creo que es más fácil que le pidas que se corte el pelo a que consigas que se calle —dijo Remus, recostado sobre una silla y con los brazos cruzados. Miraba a Sirius con cara de ‹‹¿Ahora quién se jode?››.

—Perdona, mi pelo es más hermoso que la cara de Snape —respondió Sirius, pasándose una mano por su indomable melena.

—Bueno, ¿quieres saberlo o seguimos hablando de lo fabuloso que eres? —James empezaba a impacientarse.

—No le des la oportunidad o sacará su lista de ‹‹50 motivos por los que Sirius Black es un regalo para la humanidad›› –sonrió Remus.

—En realidad, ya he llegado a los cien motivos.

—Qué malo es el aburrimiento…

—¡EH! —gritó Lily—. ¡No os desviéis del tema! Por Merlín, sois peores que dos niños de diez años.

—Venga, va, ya me callo. —dijo el moreno a regañadientes (aunque en realidad, sí que tenía curiosidad por saber qué querían contarle).

James y Lily se cogieron de la mano y se miraron a los ojos, sonrientes.

—Estoy embarazada —anunció la pelirroja.

Remus, James y Lily contuvieron el aliento, esperando la reacción de Sirius.

Y esperaron.

Y esperaron.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios le pasa? —susurró Lily, mirando a su marido con duda.

Sirius se había quedado petrificado, mirando a la nada. Remus se acercó con cuidado y pasó una mano por delante de los ojos de su amigo. Nada.

—Creo que está en estado de shock —anunció, volviendo a sentarse.

—¿Esto es normal? —preguntó Lily. Empezaba a preocuparse.

—¿Has visto alguna vez a Sirius Black callado? —Lily negó con la cabeza—. Pues eso.

James se acercó a su amigo y lo sacudió suavemente por los hombros.

—Canuto, ¿estás bien? —preguntó. Se giró para mirar a su esposa—. Creo que la noticia no le ha sentado muy bien.

—¿QUÉ DICES? ¡PERO SI ES LA MEJOR NOTICIA QUE ME HAN DADO EN MI JODIDA VIDA! —En aquel momento, Sirius se levantó de un salto y se puso a pasear por la habitación. Se secó con disimulo un par de lágrimas de emoción, pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos, que sonrieron—. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a dejarme en la ignorancia todo este tiempo? —Se giró hacia Remus—. Lunático, creía que éramos amigos. Tendrías que habérmelo contado en cuanto he entrado, traidor. —Miró a Lily—. ¿De cuánto estás? ¿Cuándo nacerá? ¿Es niño o niña? —Levantó los brazos—. ¡Oh, qué más da!

—Creo que voy a pedirle al bebé que nazca antes si con eso consigo librarme de él —inquirió Lily, llevándose dos dedos al puente de la nariz y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Os lo he dicho: tendríais que haber esperado a estar en el hospital —dijo Remus—. Y decirle mientras tanto que estabas hinchada porque tenías gases.

Sirius seguía con su monólogo.

—¡Es genial! ¡LA MEJOR NOTICIA DE MI VIDA! —Paró en seco y se giró a mirar a los futuros padres. Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Habéis pensado ya en nombres?

—Sirius, aún no sabemos qué será. Relájate.

—Sirius es un gran nombre.

—Sirius es nombre de perro —replicó Remus, mordaz.

—¡Pues anda que Remus!

—Chicos, chicos —James levantó las manos, pidiendo calma—, no vamos a llamar a nuestro hijo como uno de vosotros.

—¿POR QUÉ NO? —Sirius parecía realmente molesto—. Cornamenta, llevamos siendo amigos desde los once años. He estado a tu lado para lo bueno y para los castigos. Te ayudé a robar los libros de Lily para que pudieras fingir que los habías encontrado tú…

—¿Tú robaste mis libros? —Lily miró a su esposo con incredulidad.

—Céntrate, Evans, estamos hablando de cosas importantes —recriminó Sirius—. Bueno, creo que pillas lo que quiero decir: llevo a tu lado más años de los que puedes recordar. Si tu futuro hijo no se llama ‹‹Sirius››, me marcho y no me veis más. Y me llevo a Remus conmigo —amenazó.

—Creo que te está amenazando con el divorcio —explicó Lily en tono confidencial, inclinándose hacia su esposo—. ¿Y qué pasa si es niña?

Sirius miró a Lily de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza.

—Será niño.

—¿Has estado saliendo con Trelawney o qué? —preguntó Remus, soltando una carcajada.

—Sirius, no vamos a llamar a nuestro bebé como tú —dijo Lily en un tono que no admitía protestas.

Sirius frunció el ceño y se sentó en una silla. Se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de disgusto.

—Lo doy todo por esta familia y ¿qué recibo a cambio? —musitó.

—¿No te vale con ser el padrino? —preguntó James con una sonrisa.

Sirius se incorporó con rapidez. ¿Había oído bien? ¿El padrino?

—¿Queréis que sea… que sea… el padrino?

Entonces hizo algo de lo más inesperado: rompió a llorar. Los otros tres se miraron entre ellos, desconcertados. Vale que Sirius Black siempre había sido muy impulsivo, pero hasta aquello era demasiado para él.

Remus se levantó y le palmeó la espalda, pero Sirius lo cogió y lo abrazó.

—Quieren que… —dijo entre hipidos— quieren que sea el padrino, Lunático.

—Todos lo hemos oído, Canuto. Ea, ea, no llores —Remus parecía un padre consolando a su hijo—. Los ojos enrojecidos no te favorecen.

Sirius paró de llorar y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

—¡Tenemos que empezar a prepararlo todo! —Se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo a mitad camino. Volvió atrás y asomó la cabeza por la puerta—. ¿Cuándo nacerá? —preguntó.

—A finales de julio o principios de agosto —calculó Lily—. Estoy de dos meses —Sonrió al decirlo, y su esposo depositó un beso en su frente.

—¡Genial! —Sirius se frotó las manos. Miró a Remus con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué haces ahí todavía? ¡Vamos, Remus! ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar!

Remus lo miró con su calma habitual.

—Sirius, es Nochebuena. Relájate un poco.

—No tienes sentimientos, Lunático. ¡Nos dicen que vamos a ser padres y tú ahí como si nada!

—¿Te has acostado con él y yo no sabía nada? —susurró James al oído de su esposa en tono divertido.

Sirius se marchó de la casa gritando palabras inconexas como ‹‹Quidditch››, ‹‹casco›› y ‹‹moto››.

—No sabéis lo que habéis hecho —dijo Remus, antes de salir en busca de Sirius—. Me apuesto cien galeones a que mañana estará aquí a las seis de la mañana con una Saeta de Trueno VII tamaño bebé.

—¿Dónde nos hemos metido? —Los Potter se miraron y echaron a reír.

* * *

 _POR SI ALGUIEN QUIERE SABERLO: Saeta de Trueno VII - Producida en Manchester, Inglaterra, y la competencia de la Saeta de Fuego Suprema. Muchos expertos opinan que ha sacrificado seguridad por velocidad._

 _Y si creéis que Sirius no le regalaría a un recién nacido una de las escobas más peligrosas del mercado, estáis muy equivocados._

 ** _Notas de la autora:_**

 _1\. Sirius Black, también conocido como "I'm sexy and everybody knows it"._

 _2\. Remus Lupin, también conocido como "Brainy is the new sexy"._

 _3\. JAMES Y LILY OTP TILL MY DEATH. FIGHT ME._

 _siento, no he sido capaz de escribir algo donde salieran los maravillosos Euphemia y Fleamont. Shame on me._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
